Fracture
by KaguyaToriko
Summary: This was never what she wanted; but the color was all wrong.
1. Break

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own anything inside this story. All designs, characters, and such belong to their respectful owners, and are used purely for entertaining myself.

* * *

We are all walking time bombs, and everyone has a fuse.

_(and we can be set off at any time, anywhere, due to anything.)_

Sometimes, it's as something as simple as a lost sock, or an earing falling off. And when you are set off, nothing matters. Your mind snaps, and its constant chanting. _Stopstopstop, runrunrun, nonono_, or another phase of a similar nature. But if it's truly broken, not merely a fracture, you'll hear a chant of a more gruesome nature; _killkillkill. _If your mind is this decayed, it's unlikely you'll ever regain sanity.

* * *

For me, it was a color. It was a beautiful, almost sheer white. The color of tears and breaks, not the color of new beginnings. The color of things unforgiven, and of celestial dust. It clung to my body like a stain instead of a dress, confining me. Realistically, it was the tight bodice of the dress that was cutting off my air supply, but all I could think of was the color, and how wrongwrongwrong it was.

It was tight and sleeveless, clinging closely to my body until my hips, then puffed out with transparent, gauzy waterfalls. The small diamonds sparkled, and my lips shone with the lip-gloss that Ino had attacked me with. She had succeeded in framing my eyes with thin charcoal lines, darkening my pink eyelashes, and putting small amounts of gold eyeshadow upon my eyes. I felt like Barbie.

Hinata swept my hair up elegantly, covering one side of my face up with a swatch of pink hair, and left a small piece down on the other side. The rest was swept back into a French braid of sorts, with odd wings. With the final touch of a black comb with pink Sakura blossoms, I now looked, as well as felt like, Barbie.

But Gaara of the Sand was no Ken, and this was not going to be a Happily Ever After. It was a wedding, a wedding arranged in order to strengthen the alliance between Suna and Konoha. Politics, not love. Tolerance, not affection.

Tears and breaks, things unforgiven and dust instead of new beginnings.

So when a man with white hair and pointy teeth, and a girl with sleek hair on one side, and unruly hair on the other stepped through the window, I broke.

My mind said _gogogo_.

And I went.

I went to the one person I thought I had lost forever.

* * *

Everyone has a fuse, and theres always a spark, an ember of rebellion ready to light it. 

When it does; the explosion is radical.

* * *

_Songs:_

Bittersweet- Within Temptation

Never Alone- Barlow Girls

References;

Dress: Davids Bridal, Monique Luo, Style CY516

Hair and Makeup: Will post later. I seem to have lost them.


	2. Bend

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own anything inside this story. All designs, characters, and such belong to their respectful owners, and are used purely for entertaining myself.

* * *

_Songs:_

Breathe Into Me- Red

Homecoming Queen- Hinder

Your so Vain- Carly Simons

* * *

The girl was cute, he decided. 

But she would be much better off without that _(dress) _expression.

So, this was Haruno Sakura, the girl who Sasuke needed. The team mate of the Kyuubi, the Copy-nin, two ANBU members,the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage, and now the wife of the Kazekage. Could that guy pick a harder person to kidnap? Kakashi Hatake was leaning against the wall of the hallway just outside her door, and Naruto Uzumaki was pacing. A member of the Hyuga house and a pretty blonde girl had been in here for the longest time, trying to perfect the pink haired girl.

Not to mention getting into Suna without being noticed. Ever since that We-let-Akatsuki-in-our-village-and-they-killed-the-Kazekage incident, security really had been tighted up.

In conlusion, if they made one sound, they were fucked. Especially if they got into a fight. From what he'd heard, this girl had a pretty distructive style of fighting. She could cause earthquakes with a fist and heat deep gashes just as easily. Of course, her fighting style would be useless on him; but all the swordsman really wanted to do was get the girl and get the _fuck out of here._

Softly, he stepped through the window, looking at the girl infront of the mirror, and the confusion and hysteria in her eyes. Her own eyes captured his image in the reflection, but did nothing until Karin stepped through; then, a pink eyebrow rose, and her mouth scrunched, as if trying to get a hold on the words fighting their way through. Suigetsu liked that expression much better. _(What other things could she do with her mouth?)_

_Bad boy. No drooling over Sasuke's former fangirl. _

He smirked as she lifted the hem of her dress and turned around, the irritated yet amused look still on her face. A side look at Karin almost made him laugh; she was flushed a shade lighter than her blinding hair, and her eyes narrowed at the girl in the dress. She probably didn't like the fact that Sasuke was relying on someone other than her. Particularly a girl that looked like _that_. Not that the Uchiha would notice.

"Sasuke."

The pinkette's small hand twitched, and the small action made the ring around her finger catch light, and the woman winced. Slowly, she walked past the two Hebi members, stoping just short of the window. In a moment of imaturity his team mate had stuck her tongue out at Sakura as she passed, which she had managed to see out of the corner of her eye. Turning back, her nuckles popped, but Suigetsu stepped between them.

Grabbing each girl by the elbow, he walked back towards the window.

As much as Suigetsu loved a girl fight, he didn't have time for this.

* * *

**A/n:** Argh. I'll probably come back and rewrite this chapter. Its so...short and icky. 

So, let me clear up something that I forgot to put in the first chapter. The Naruto gangs all about 20-23 here, so they're legal.

Second, Sakura doesn't really hate Karin (But I do). It's just the whole..first impressions bit. Plus, the fact that shes just looking for a way to get out of this situation.

Third, yes, Sasuke is injured. Hence, his sudden, desperate need for Sakura.

Fourth, This is how I see Suigetsu being. He's confident enough to threaten Sasuke, he's childish enough to pick fights with Karin, and is probably some sort of pervert. So, thats how my Suigetsu is. Sorry if you don't like him.

**Review please!**


End file.
